thomaspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Trouble in the Shed
Transcript Narrator: The Fat Controller sat in his office listening to the noise outside. The passengers were angry. The stationmaster came in. Stationmaster: There's trouble in the shed, sir. Henry is sulking, there's no train and the passengers are saying this is a bad railway. Sir Topham Hatt: Indeed. Narrator: Said The Fat Controller. Sir Topham Hatt: We cannot allow that. Narrator: He found Gordon, James and Henry looking very cross. Sir Topham Hatt: Come along, Henry, it's time your train was ready. Henry: *looks to the left* Gordon: Henry's not going. Narrator: Said Gordon. Gordon: We won't shunt like common tank engines. That was Thomas' job. We are important tender engines. You fetch our coaches and we will pull them. Tender engines don't shunt. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, indeed! Narrator: Said the Fat Controller. Sir Topham Hatt: We'll see about that. Engines on my railway do as they are told. Narrator: And he hurried away to find Edward. 'The yard has never been the same since Thomas left to run his branch line', he thought sadly. Edward was shunting. Sir Topham Hatt: Leave those trucks, please, Edward. Narrator: Said the Fat Controller. Sir Topham Hatt: I want you to push coaches in the yard. Edward: Thank you, sir, that will be a nice change. Sir Topham Hatt: That's a good engine. Off you go, then. Narrator: So Edward found coaches for the three engines and that day the trains ran as usual. Gordon: *whistles and leaves* Edward: *reverses and stops* Narrator: But next morning, Edward looked unhappy. Gordon came clanking past hissing rudely. that Gordon gave off is seen flying into Edward's face Sir Topham Hatt: Bless me! Narrator: Said The Fat Controller. Sir Topham Hatt: What a noise! Edward: They all hissed me, sir. Narrator: Answered Edward. Edward: They say tender engines don't shunt and last night they said I have black wheels. I haven't, have I, sir? Sir Topham Hatt: No, Edward, you have nice blue ones and I'm proud of you. Tender engines DO shunt. But all the same, we do need another tank engine here. Narrator: He went to a workshop and they showed him all sorts of engines. At last he saw a small green engine with four wheels. 'That's the one', he thought. Sir Topham Hatt: If I choose you, will you work hard? Percy: Oh, sir, yes, sir! Sir Topham Hatt: That's a good engine. I'll call you Percy. Percy: *whistles and leaves* Yes, sir, thank you, sir! Narrator: Said Percy. And the Fat Controller brought him back to the yard. Percy: *pulls up to Edward and whistles* Sir Topham Hatt: Edward? Narrator: He called. Sir Topham Hatt: There's Percy. Will you show him everything? Narrator: Percy soon learnt what he had to do and they had a happy afternoon. and Percy whistle at each other Narrator: Then Henry came by, hissing as usual. 'Wheeeeeeeeeeesh!' went Percy. Henry jumped and ran back to the shed. Edward: How beautifully you wheeshed him! Narrator: Laughed Edward. Edward: I can't wheesh like that. Percy: Oh. Narrator: Said Percy. Percy: That's nothing. You should hear them in the workshop. You have to wheesh loudly to make yourself heard. Narrator: Next morning, Thomas arrived. Thomas: The Fat Controller sent for me. I expect he wants help. Narrator: He said to Edward. Edward: Sssshh. Here he comes. Narrator: Replied Edward. Sir Topham Hatt: Well done, Thomas. You've been quick. Listen. Henry, Gordon and James are sulking. They said they won't shunt like common tank engines. So I shut them off and I want you both to run the line for a while. Thomas: Common tank engines indeed! *leaves* Narrator: Snorted Thomas. Thomas: We'll show them. Sir Topham Hatt: And Percy will help too. Percy: Oh, sir, yes, sir, please, sir! Narrator: Answered Percy. Edward and Thomas worked on their line, meeting each other as they passed by. Percy puffed along the branch line. Thomas was anxious about Annie and Clarabel but both driver and guard promised to take care of them. There were fewer trains, but the passengers didn't mind. They knew that three other engines were having a lesson. Gordon, James and Henry were cold, lonely and miserable. They wished now they hadn't been so silly. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Troublesome Engines Category:Thomas Pedia Wiki